new_roblox_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Clown
November 11th, 2018 Alright so one day I was on ROBLOX just looking for a horror game to play since I was bored of playing stuff like Jailbreak and Bloxburg. I found a game called "Smile". I saw a clown on the thumbnail and it looked pretty fun to me. I decided to click it and before I joined I looked at the visits and at how many people were playing. It seemed like a popular game because it had 10 million visits so I decided to join the game. When I got into the game I was a spectator. I figured the round had already started and that I had to wait till it was over and so I did. When the round finally ended, I had been able to play. I wanted to be the clown but of course I wasn't. I was trying to find a place to hide so I could win the game and then I saw the clown. This didn't freak me out much but then he slowly turned around to me and said to me "You don't want to try to hide from me. I am your biggest fear and if you ever try to hide from me again, you'll be sorry." I decided to just let him kill my player because I didn't want to get into all that. I do read creepy pastas too. After that the game ended and I was able to be a player again. For some random reason, he got to be the clown again. I then just decided to run and yet he found me again. When he saw me he said "What did I tell you about hiding from me. Oh well. You asked for it. You just couldn't listen huh? You better go or else." I decided to give up again. I guess since I didn't listen to him the first time he was on to me. A few minutes before the game ended my game crashed and I got disconnected. I thought this was normal and that my internet just went out. When I looked at my connection, it said it was connected. I just decided to re-connect. When I was done re-connecting, I got a chat from him. He said "I told you that you were going to regret it. You didn't listen to me. Though I would give you another try? You were wrong. I'm not a normal player. I'm your worst nightmare. Now it's time to go bye bye." I was a little worried and at that moment my computer shut down. November 13th, 2018 I decided to turn it back on and my Roblox account was gone. I was trying to find his name and I found it. I was able to take a screenshot of his profile. I decided I would make a new account. I blocked him and he never talked to me again. I guess I should've listened. If you see him, you must listen to him. Category:Shock Ending